


Moony and Padfoot: Revealed!

by Amuly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-18
Updated: 2010-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and George abruptly find out that the two men they’re staying with at Grimmauld Place are, in fact, their all-time idols. Set during Christmas break OotP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moony and Padfoot: Revealed!

It had started out like any other morning. Remus had woken, stretched, and immediately been assaulted by his bedmate. Sirius had woken, stretched, and immediately assaulted Remus.

A half hour later, Remus was untangling himself from Sirius’ grabby hands and stumbling into the shower.

A half hour after that, Remus was untangling himself from Sirius’ grabby hands and stumbling out of the shower.

They finally made it downstairs with hair still dripping and stomachs growling. Remus set about making tea and eggs, while Sirius set out their places and checked the owls for the day’s _Daily Prophet_.

By the time they were settled, munching on eggs and sipping tea as they passed pieces of the newspaper back and forth, dawn was breaking and a few of the other occupants of the house were stirring. The first down the stairs were the Weasley twins – no doubt wanting to get an early start on whatever secret project they had been working on for the last six months. They greeted Sirius and Remus perfunctorily before setting about making toast and bacon for themselves.

Remus was reading an interesting article on upcoming Wizengamot legislation when he caught Sirius’ hand sneaking over to the twins’ plates out of the corner of his eye. He smacked the hand away before it could snag some toast.

“Moooony,” Sirius whined.

“Padfoooot,” Remus whined right back.

There was a clatter of forks and mugs, and twin Weasley’s were abruptly choking on the other side of the table. Remus and Sirius stared blankly at the two, waiting for their coughing fit to subside.

George recovered first. “ _What_ did you two just call each other?”

Remus and Sirius glanced at each other, raising twin eyebrows. After a moment of silent communication, Remus responded to the question. “It’s a nickname from our school days. I’m Moony – the reason for which, I’m sure you boys can guess – and Sirius is Padfoot. Again, the reasons are fairly obvious.”

“ _You’re_ Moony and Padfoot?” Fred’s jaw was practically hitting the table, it had dropped open so wide.

Next to him, Sirius was quivering with suppressed mirth. Remus did his best to ignore it. “Yes, we are. Do I dare ask how the two of you-”

Remus never had a chance to finish his question, because the next thing he knew, the twins were leaping from their chairs and dashing around the table. Once at Sirius and Remus’ sides, they threw themselves on the ground, prostrating themselves before the two men. “We are your humble servants!” They chanted, in what seemed to be a planned speech. “We are but squibs amidst your warlock supremacy! You are the Merlin’s of mischief, the Arthur’s of Hogwarts, the Romulus’...” the twins cut off, glancing at each other.

“Honestly, we planned the speech before we knew it was you, Lupin,” Fred reassured him.

“Bit of brilliance, isn’t it?” George mused from his still partially-prostrate position on the floor.

“Oh, for...” Sirius stood and yanked George up by his elbow. He dragged the twin over to his brother, then yanked him up too. “In the living room, the lot of you. Let Padfoot consult with Moony for a moment, then we’ll come talk to you.”

The twins obediently backed out of the room, with much bowing and scraping as they did.

Sirius turned back around to look at Remus, who was still sitting patiently in his chair. “Well.”

Remus sighed. “Well.”

“They must have had the Map before Harry.”

Remus fiddled with the edges of his newspaper before he looked back up at Sirius. “They were probably the ones who gave it to him.”

There was a moment of silence as the two men stared at each other. Sirius was the first whose face broke into a grin. He started laughing, and in a moment Remus couldn’t help but join him with an undignified snort. “Stop it, Sirius.”

“Can’t...” Sirius gasped for breath, until he was leaning on Remus’ shoulder, chest heaving, “Can’t help it, love.”

Remus’ eyes widened, and he glanced around Sirius’ midsection toward the living room, where they had banished the twins. After a moment’s observation, he glanced up at Sirius, both hands resting lightly on his waist. “Do you think we should tell them about us, too?”

Sirius laughed, grasping Remus’ hands and squeezing them gently. “Sure. Maybe it’ll scar the boys enough to remain uninspired by us,” he joked.

“Doubt that.” Remus looked past Sirius again, thumbs stroking his waist. Finally he took a deep breath and pushed himself up. He let Sirius kiss him in support, and then the two men headed into the living room together.

The Weasley twins were sitting on the floor in front of the couch like a couple of five-year-olds waiting for their bedtime story. Sirius and Remus exchanged an awkward look before settling in front of the two teenaged boys on the couch. “Erm...” Sirius stared at them. The redheads stared back.

“Why don’t you boys sit in a chair?” Remus suggested.

The twins scrambled up, shoving each other to try and get the spot closest to Sirius and Remus in the opposite chairs. Eventually they settled, sitting practically on top of one another, and leaned forward in expectation. Sirius and Remus glanced at each other again.

“Well,” Remus folded his hands and placed them in his lap, “what would you want to know first?”

There was a moment of silent communication between the twins, before Fred turned back to the men and asked: “How’d you first find the Room of Requirement?”

Sirius spluttered, coughing hysterically next to Remus, who in turn felt his face blushing as red as the twins’ hair. “Ah...”

_Sirius sighed as he watched Remus pace. He knew full was in two days, and he knew Remus was frustrated out of his_ mind _with sexual energy. But there wasn’t exactly anything they could do about that – not with James laid up with a cold and stuck in the dorms for Merlin knew how long. And somehow the professors had sealed off the classrooms to even the most aspiring – and horny – young wizards._

_“Can’t I just take you right here?” Remus growled._

_Fuck. Sirius was hard just hearing that voice, that command. He shifted uncomfortably against the wall and watched as Remus continued to pace._

_“I’m sorry. I’d suggest Shack, but...”_

_Remus shook his head, shaggy hair falling in front of his eyes. “No Shack.”_

_Abruptly, Sirius felt the wall shift behind him, and he jumped away from it. Always had to be on your toes at Hogwarts. To his surprise, a door was forming in the wall. “Hey, Moony, come look at this.”_

_The other boy came to a stop next to Sirius, though Sirius could still feel the tension boiling off of Remus. The wall stopped shifting once the door was complete. It was a heavy iron door, sort of like a dungeon door, but a bit more...garish._

_Sirius shrugged. “Well, let’s see what’s inside.”_

_Twenty minutes later, Remus was fucking Sirius into a silk bed as Sirius howled and pulled at the restraints wrapped around his ankles and wrists. The two boys screamed their completion even as Remus continued to scratch, pull, and thrust into Sirius. They collapsed, twin puddles of mindless satisfaction, onto the bed._

_The restraints released their hold and Sirius was able to pull Remus into his arms, stroking his shaking back. “Better?”_

_Remus groaned. “Every full. Two days before every full we’re coming here.”_

_“Absolutely.”_

“Well...” Remus glanced over at Sirius, who still hadn’t recovered from his hysterics. “It was... an accident.” Next to him, Sirius’ eyes widened and Remus hurried on quickly. “Just, James was pacing in front of it, trying to think of a prank. And the door appeared.”

The twins nodded, perfectly in sync. “That’s how we got it too!” George was practically falling out of his seat with pride.

“Wait, was James Harry’s dad James?” Sirius and Remus both nodded at Fred’s question. “ _He_ was a Marauder?”

Apparently the mention of James was enough to bring Sirius out of his sexual reverie-induced hysteria, and he leaned forward, clasped hands dangling between his legs. “James was Prongs. He and I were the absolute _best-_ ” he glanced over at Remus, a sly grin crossing his face, “or, I suppose you could say, _worst_ of the bunch.”

Fred and George stared at each other, wide-eyed. “Wow.” Fred breathed.

“Gives you a whole new respect for little Harry, doesn’t it?” George responded.

“Hey, now don’t go getting my Godson in trouble.” Shocked, Remus turned to Sirius and raised an eyebrow. The other man smiled faintly and turned back to the twins. “Well... not _too_ much trouble. Every boy deserves a bit of fun.”

“What about the Honeydukes tunnel?”

Remus coughed. “What about it?”

“Well...” George gestured vaguely. “How’d you find it? What’d you use it for?”

_Sirius’ giggles were echoing all-too-loudly through the tunnel. Even Remus, in his completely sloshed state, knew that. “Sirius! Be quiet!” He whispered. Well, he sort of whispered. His voice ended up echoing through the tunnel as much as Sirius’ giggles had, so apparently he hadn’t been as quiet as he had thought._

_“Love you, Moony. I love you...” Sirius partially collapsed on top of a still-standing Remus, all heavy limbs and hot breath and… oh... hard cock... Remus whimpered. “I love you, and… and… I love firewhiskey.” Sirius giggled some more, bringing the bottle up to his lips and drinking messily._

_Remus turned into him, stopping in their drunken stumble through the tunnel. “I...” he was pretty sure he was supposed to say something serious. Something proper, and rule-abiding, and that would bring Sirius under control. Instead, all he managed to mumble was: “I love you, Pa’foot. C’mere.”_

_The kiss was horribly messy: all tongues and saliva and alcohol tainted breath. Still, it was enough to make the boys drop their loot and collapse on top of each other in the small tunnel. Their hips were thrusting against each other completely without rhythm, but it was enough to make Remus moan and press up for more, more, more._

_“Siri...” Sirius’ body was covering Remus, too heavy with Sirius not cogent enough to hold himself up. But so warm, and hard, and_ oh _, Sirius’ teeth were nipping at Remus’ neck._

_“Remi... love you...” Sirius stiffened and cried out above him. Remus whined as he felt the wet heat of Sirius’ come against his hip. He couldn’t... not yet..._

_A hand snaked down between them, grabbing Remus’ groin and stroking it through cloth hurriedly. “Come on, Moony. Come...” And with a whimper, Remus came, little pinpricks of pleasure drifting through the numbing effect of the alcohol._

_The next morning, the boys dragged themselves up from the ground. They were covered in dried come, vomit, and spilt firewhiskey. It was with great difficulty that they managed to stumble to the Gryffindor showers, before collapsing on one of their beds. Both were too hung over to bother checking which._

Remus groaned. What the hell had been _wrong_ with the two of them all those years ago? He stole a glance at Sirius, who was grinning rakishly at him, obviously remembering the same night. Remus felt his insides hum pleasurably beneath the force of Sirius’ happiness. Oh, right. He had been thinking the same thing back then that he was now: _Sirius_.

“Well,” Sirius picked up the train of the conversation this time, “Remus and Pete would grab butterbeer when James and I won in Quidditch. That sort of thing.”

The twins gasped and high-fived each other. “We’ve done that, too!”

“Good to know you’re carrying on the tradition.”

Remus almost fell to the floor at Sirius’ off-handed remark. He shot him a wide-eyed look, which, after a moment’s puzzlement, Sirius returned.

“The tradition of...Mischief! I mean...oh, bloody hell. Remus?”

But Remus was too busy spluttering and trying to get the image of the Weasley twins shagging the way him and Sirius had back in the day out of his mind to come to Sirius’ rescue.

Meanwhile, said twins were glancing back and forth between Sirius and Remus, as if they were having some sort of fit. Which, Remus figured, they probably looked as though they were.

“Ask us something else! Something...” Remus wanted to say “Something that _isn’t_ about Sirius and I shagging!” but it wasn’t as though the twins’ questions had been purposefully lewd. “Just, anything else. Please.”

The twins glanced between the two of them, confused, but continued with their questions. “Approximately how many times did Filch manage to catch you?”

“And did he still use whips and chains back then?”

A loud groan erupted from Sirius. “Fuuuuck.”

Remus jumped up from his spot on the couch, manhandling Sirius by his elbow until he came with him. “We’re just going to... um... tea.” Bollocks.

Once secured in the kitchen, Remus turned to Sirius, who was glaring at the twins through the closed door. “I think they know,” he growled. “There’s no way...”

Remus sighed, busying himself with making tea. “They don’t _know_ , Sirius. It’s our own damn fault for... erm... our _promiscuity_ in school.”

Sirius snorted. “If you can call it that.” After a moment of continued glaring at the oblivious Weasley twins, Sirius snuggled up to Remus, wrapping his arms around him as he made tea. “Do you remember the chains?”

Remus felt himself twitch as Sirius’ hands slipped lower and lower, thumbs rubbing little patterns into his clothes. “And the whip we nicked from Filch?” His voice was just a murmur against Remus’ ear. He leaned back into that warmth, closing his eyes with a contended sigh.

“We had no idea what we were doing.”

A hum of agreement vibrated its way through Sirius’ body and into Remus’. “Maybe. But we had a hell of a good time figuring it out.”

_Sirius’ breathless laugh echoed down the corridors all the way from Filch’s office to the Room of Requirement. Remus figured he must have woken up the entire bloody castle by now, between the laughter, running footsteps, and cracks of the whip every hundred meters or so._

_They skidded to the stop on the other side of the Room, spinning around and dashing the other direction in a pattern well-practiced. On the third pass the door appeared, and Sirius dragged Remus in by his robes. The instant the door was closed, Sirius had Remus shoved up against it, plundering his mouth with his tongue. Remus whimpered under the onslaught, opening his mouth and wrapping his arms around Sirius, pulling him closer._

_As they pulled apart, Sirius dragged Remus backwards, farther into the room, a wicked glint in his eyes. “Can’t believe you did that,” Remus wondered._

_“All for you, mon cher.” With a wink, Sirius twirled them around, flinging Remus onto the bed. Remus landed with a soft thump and a laugh, and began stripping quickly._

_“You only get a few lashes, Sirius,” Remus warned. They had wanted to try something like this for_ ages _, but Sirius had insisted they do it with Filch’s whips. The whips that the Room provided lacked a certain mischievous eroticism. As it was, neither of them knew if they would like doing it at all – they just knew that they had both gotten off whispering erotic little scenes into the others’ ear multiple times. Now was their chance to put theory to the test. “Then I get to have a go.”_

_Remus splayed himself out accordingly on the bed, letting the magical restraints wrap around his wrists and ankles. They had done this part enough times to know the routine by now._

_As it turned out, Sirius was the one who liked getting whipped, howling with pleasure at every lash, rutting against the silken sheets like a dog in heat. And even though it hadn’t been close to the full, Remus found that he_ loved _the feel of pounding into Sirius’ arse warmed by lashes and covered in red welts. They were going to have to try this again when Remus was feeling more dominant – there was no telling what kind of reaction he might have then._

The teakettle whistling brought Remus out of his reverie, and he nudged Sirius off of him. “Come on. I’m sure we can relay _some_ stories to the twins without it turning into a pornographic novel.” Sirius looked doubtful. “There’s got to be _some_ things we did...”

Sirius stared at him, before breaking into a grin and ruffling his hair. “When you think of something, let me know.”

Before Remus could rebuke Sirius, he had grabbed the tea tray and rushed out to the living room. Remus sighed and followed with the creamer and sugar.

“To answer your question,” Sirius was saying as Remus served everyone tea, “Yes, Filch had whips, but no, he never used them on us.” Remus hoped the twins didn’t notice the slight stress Sirius put on the word “he”. Luckily, the twins’ eyes had lit up at the first confirmation of the whips, and didn’t seem to pay attention to much after that.

Remus clapped his hands together. “One last question for now. We’ll answer some more at supper, but Sirius and I have other business to attend to now.” Like trying to come up with age-appropriate versions of all their Marauderly escapades.

The twins put their heads together for a moment, whispering rapidly. Finally they pulled apart, and George asked: “What was the greatest prank you or your fellow Marauders pulled _on each other_?”

A whimper escaped Remus’ throat. Couldn’t they have asked about they greatest prank they had ever pulled in general? That, surprisingly, was completely non-sexual: they had enchanted the snow to rise up and attack first years after the first snowstorm of the year. Great big snow-trolls, snow-giants, and snow-minotaur’s had roamed the grounds, chasing after first years and then dissolving back into the ground, waiting for another unsuspecting eleven-year-old to stroll by.

But the best prank they had played on _each other_...

_“Ah, Sirius, there...” Remus gasped and pushed back onto Sirius, clenching the sheets in his hands. Sirius pushed into him steadily: hard, powerful thrusts that were now hitting his prostate every time._

_“Shit, Remus, so good.” Sirius’s hands skittered along Remus’ back, their path slicked by the sweat that was accumulating on both boys’ bodies. They slipped around to Remus’ chest, one pinching a nipple as the other slid down, closer and closer to Remus’ cock._

_“Ah... ah!” Remus cried out at the little flare of sensation from Sirius’ pinch. It was only a week after full, and his nipples were always extra-sensitive then. And of course Sirius knew this. He flung his head back, arching against Sirius and pushing back as if there was nothing else in the world besides Sirius, his bed, and this pleasure. As Sirius’ hand tugged at the thick nest of pubic hair above Remus’ groin, there really was nothing else in the world for him._

_He reached a shaking hand back, gripping at Sirius’ arse and squeezing tightly. Sirius moaned: a deep, heady sound that went straight to Remus’ cock. “Please, Siri... touch me...”_

_Sirius moved faster, thrusting into Remus with diminishing control. “Not yet. Wanna... fuck, Remus... come... together.”_

_Remus keened, a desperate needy sound. He was_ so close _. He was teetering just on the edge of orgasm. All he needed was Sirius just to fuck him a little harder, a little faster, to just stroke his cock a half-dozen times..._

_“Surprise!”_

_Sirius and Remus jerked against each other as the shout filled the room. Their eyes darted around frantically. Light suddenly blinded them as their curtains were ripped open. Streamers and confetti fell from the air, and when their vision finally cleared, they found themselves staring at a baffled Dumbledore, McGonagall, Slughorn, Sprout, and Flitwick. Some insanely rational part of Remus’ brain informed him that they must have been having a Heads of House meeting in Dumbledore’s office. The other part of Remus’ brain was screaming at him to run, run now!_

_Remus shoved backwards, dislodging Sirius from him and yanking the blankets up over the two of them. “Professors!”He managed to squeak out._

_Professor McGonagall was the first to recover, more used to the antics of the young men in front of her than the other professors. “Since I assume this is the work of Potter and Pettigrew, fifty points from Gryffindor each.” She blinked and glared at them above her glasses. “Aren’t you underage, Mr. Lupin?”_

_Remus whimpered and pulled the blanket up to his chin._ Fuck _. How was he still hard?_

_Sirius, bless him, came to his defense, wrapping long fingers around a blanket-covered shoulder. “He’ll be of age in three months, professor! And I’m only six months older. It’s not like I’m...” his gaze drifted to Dumbledore and he quickly snapped his mouth shut._

_Dumbledore observed the two young men from above his half-moon spectacles, though his blue eyes were far less steely than McGonagall’s. “I believe having their professors as observers to their... tryst... is quite punishment enough, don’t you think, Minerva?”_

_McGonagall sniffed, but nodded. “Be sure to inform Potter and Pettigrew that they have detention with me for the next two weeks._ Someone _ought to pay for the images now torturing my mind.”_

_Remus nodded vigorously. “Yes, professor! We will. Um...” he glanced down at their bed, then back at the professors. “Do any of you know how-” With an abrupt_ pop _, Dumbledore’s office disappeared, and the familiar settings of their dorm room materialized around them._

_James' triumphant face greeted them. “_ That’s _what you get for forgetting your silencing spells!”_

Remus and Sirius looked at one another. Remus’ cheeks felt hot, and he knew that his face had turned completely red. Sirius looked similarly embarrassed, though not as red as Remus was. “Listen, um...” Sirius sighed and fiddled with the teacup in front of him, before slamming it down on the table. “Remus?” he pleaded.

Remus sighed, setting down his tea on the table. “Listen, Fred, George: Sirius and I...” he glanced over at Sirius from permission, and got a wink in return, “We’re together. In a...” he sighed, “a _romantic_ relationship.”

There was a moment of silence as the twins regarded Sirius and Remus. Quietly, starting so slowly it almost was imperceptible, a soft chuckle filled the silence. The chuckle morphed into a soft laugh, and grew until both twins were falling over each other with heaving laughter.

“Moony... Moony and Padfoot...” Fred gasped.

“I always _knew_ there was something off about their comments to each other on the map!”

“Oh...oh sweet Merlin...”

Remus patiently waited the laughter out, while Sirius grumbled something about biscuits and stormed off into the kitchen. Remus allowed him a moment – he never did like it when James and Peter teased them about their relationship, much less a couple of boys almost two decades their juniors. He then turned a stern eye on the Weasley’s. “I believe it would serve your best interests if you didn’t tease Sirius about this.” He raised an eyebrow and leaned toward the boys. “I may have compunctions about hexing former students, but he doesn’t. And we _were_ Marauders, after all.”

Two pairs of eyes widened before both mops of red hair nodded vigorously. “No offense intended, Moony.” Fred stuttered and glanced at George. “We...we can call you Moony and Padfoot, can’t we?”

Remus stood, collecting the teacups and things. “So long as you don’t irritate Messer Padfoot, I suppose it’s alright.” He shooed the boys away and carried the tea into the kitchen. Sirius was standing there...peeling biscuits? Remus watched as Sirius systematically tore apart a plateful. After he had watched five biscuits crumble under Sirius’ restless hands, Remus stepped forward, wrapping an arm around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Alright?”

Sirius snorted. “Fine. Bloody boys and their questions.”

“More like bloody _us_ and our memories.” Remus shook Sirius a little bit, then gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Want to go upstairs and be foolish boys again?”

Sirius grinned. “So long as the twins don’t interrogate us about _that_.” With a firm smack on the arse, Sirius pushed Remus up the stairs and to their bedroom.

 

 


End file.
